Eep!
by Illuminairi
Summary: The Senshi and Andrew know both sides of the situation. They are getting fed up with the childish arguments and decide to do something about it. But what is there to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Eep!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

**Summary**: The Senshi and Andrew know both sides of the situation. They are getting fed up with the childish arguments and decide to do something about it. But what is there to do?

**Chapter 1: How it all started Darien's side of the story**

"Baka!"

"Conceited!"

"Egoistic bloated head!"

"Wow Odango, you actually said three words in a row!"

"Cretin!"

Darien put on a mock shock face.

"The world has ended! Odango has gotten a new vocabulary word! Oh wait… She probably got bribed with food to learn it!"

"Grrrrr…"

Serena growled slammed the rest of her chocolate milkshake on the counter and stormed out of the arcade not noticing Darien's gaze following her. The girls, Mina, Rei, Lita, and Ami followed her. Andrew caught Darien's gazing at Serena and the girl's receding backs and slyly remarked as Darien sat down.

"Enjoy teasing her huh?"

Darien cocked an eyebrow at Andrew.

"Odango gets mad easily. It fits perfectly with her clumsiness."

Andrew tsked.

"Fess up boy. I know a stricken boy when I see one. Lets see… Your disease is love."

He grinned impishly at Darien and motioned until Darien pulled his stool closer to the counter. He leaned in toward Darien and whispered in his ear.

"You like Serena Tsukino and there is no denying it after I see you enjoying having an argument with her every day since the day you two met."

Darien flushed and Andrew laughed heartily.

"Why don't you hurry up and get it over with? Just like Rita and me. Ask her out. If you use all of your charm maybe you and Serena might actually get somewhere besides bickering."

Darien sighed.

"You don't understand. She hates me! Besides, I'm too old for her…"

He stood up, frustrated, paid for his coffee, and left. Andrew shook his head and talked to himself as he wiped a nonexistent stain on the counter.

"Poor guy. He's only making it harder for himself. For his sake, I hope Serena likes him. He sure needs it."

Then he grinned.

"I'll meet with the girls… without Serena of course… and get them together somehow!"

His grin grew even wider and eviler and nearby parents shielded their children's innocent eyes from the sight. He picked up the telephone and rang for Cherry Hill Temple Shrine.

"Hello? Is Mina there? … Mina lets get together tomorrow and enact a plan. You, Lita, Rei, and Ami come to the arcade tomorrow during my lunch break… No. Don't bring Serena or tell of this meeting… The reason for this meeting you'll find out tomorrow. All right? Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: How it all started Serena's side of the story**

Serena fumed and ranted at the Cherry shrine and even Rei didn't speak for a while. Then Mina cautiously spoke.

"Serena… Don't you think you've thought of enough ways to kill Darien?"

Serena turned her fury onto the next victim, though a little lessened.

"No way! There has to be infinite ways!"

Rei laughed. Mina slyly looked at the others and started her cornering.

"Don't you think Darien is handsome?"

Serena scowled but her face turned a little pinker.

"No! He's so cruel! He's a jerk, coward, and everything despicable!"

Lita decided to join seeing that Mina was getting somewhere and would win.

"Not even his dark blue eyes?"

"Or his ebony hair?"

Between the two of them, Mina and Lita did very well. Serena frantically tried to find help. Spotting Ami she called out forlornly.

" He's nothing like you say he is… right Ami?"

Ami nervously stuttered and was saved by the telephone ringing.

"Hello? Oh… Andrew… Hold on."

She handed the phone to Mina. Mina took the phone giving the relieved Serena a look that said 'I'm not finished.'

"Hello? … What about Serena? … Oh… Okay! Bye!"

She hung up and at once continued her pounce full scale.

"You like him don't you?"

Serena laughed nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Andrew? He's nice, but he has Rita."

Mina poked her in the forehead.

"No dum-dum. Darien. You like Darien. You l-uh-v Darien."

Serena sweated now.

"Uh… No I don't! I mean uh… Why would I like him?"

Lita and Rei nudged each other and at the same time spoke.

"Fess up girl!"

They plopped her in the middle of the wooden floor and made a circle around her. Even Ami joined. Serena gulped and then sighed.

"Oh well… I might as well get it over with… IlikeDarienalotbuthedoesn'tlikemebackandwon'tlikemebackbecauseI'mtooyoungforhimandhewantsamatureladyandnotapatheticclumsygirlPlushehatesmeandIobligehimandhatehimback."

"Say that slower." Mina commanded.

Serena took a deep breath.

"I like Darien a lot but he doesn't like me back and won't like me back because I'm too young for him and he wants a mature lady and not a pathetic clumsy girl. Plus he hates me so I oblige him and hate him back."

"So you think he's handsome." Lita prodded.

"Yeah I do…"

Rei grinned.

"Okay Ami. You can stop it now."

Ami sheepishly brought a tape recorder to Serena's horror and her wail could be heard all the way to the arcade.

"What!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Schemers meet and create The Plan**

Somehow, the girls managed to 'be somewhere' the next day during lunch and snuck over to the arcade without Serena. Serena, not knowing anything her friends had in mind innocently started drawing on her homework thinking pleasant thoughts while her friends met with Andrew.

Once everyone was ushered inside the back room and the door securely closed, Andrew cleared his voice and spoke the general plan.

"Okay girls. We need to get Darien and Serena together somehow."

Ami looked puzzled.

"Don't they hate each other?"

Mina grinned wickedly.

"Well… We do know that Serena is head over heels for a certain person who comes every morning for coffee."

Rei snickered. Andrew joined in.

"On my side of life, Darien is floating a few feet off the ground whenever a special somebody crashes in."

Lita smiled and translated for poor Ami.

"In prose, Mina says that Serena likes Darien, and vice versa, they just won't admit it to each other."

Ami, finally understanding, nodded.

"Should we start making plans now?"

She pulled out a portable laptop and started typing.

"How many plans should we have?"

Mina thought for a minute while the rest gave their inputs.

"Five."

"Three."

"Seven."

"Ten."

Everyone stared at the person who suggested for ten. Mina answered them all back promptly.

"For those two, anything could happen. We'll just keep on trying until they are a couple!"

Ami complied to Mina's choice and they started the list.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Operation Lover Plan A**

Serena squealed.

"Mom! It's snowing! It's finally snowing!"

She leapt down the stairs and was about to burst out of the door when her mom called anxiously from the kitchen.

"Serena! It's going to be cold! Bundle up!"

"Okay mom!"

She raced to her room and when she came out again she was wearing a fat pink coat with mittens, scarf, and hat.

"Bye mom!"

Her voice was a bit muffled and when her mom looked out the window to see the cause she laughed. In the lightly falling snow, she looked like a pink ball with legs.

* * *

" Phoenix, you there? Out."

"Yeah. Does Apron boy have target Coffee Maniac? Out."

"They are coming up the path right now, be prepared to receive them. Remember the plan. You need help with that math problem. Out."

"Yeah yeah… You and Amazon Girl got Bunny? Out."

"Bunny doesn't want to come but we're blackmailing her with the recording. Out."

"Good. Target Coffee Maniac and Apron boy are at the door. Till later. Out."

Rei put her walkie-talkie in her back pocket and switched it off. She answered the door and let Andrew and Darien in. She served them both tea and brought out her Math book with some paper and pencils.

"I don't get how to solve this word problem, can you help me?"

Darien took the book and started reading it and explaining as he solved the problem, totally absorbed. Andrew and Rei exchanged wicked glances.

* * *

The arcade was filled with a pitiful wail.

"That's not fair! You did not just say what I think I heard!"

Mina shushed Serena and warned her.

"If you don't come and help clean the closet out we'll give Darien the tape recording."

Lita played 'grumbling dragged on along girl' really well.

"Mina," she whined," why do I have to come too?"

Mina laughed partly from acting and partly from seeing Lita whine.

"Don't worry. Serena will be helping us out." She glared threateningly," Right?"

Serena whimpered.

"All right…"

Lita and Mina dragged the poor girl along to Cherry Hill Shrine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darien had explained fully the word problem and Rei whisked away the materials.

"Thank you for helping me. I understand it now."

She actually was sincere since she really hadn't understood the problem. Playing her role she looked at her clock and sighed melodramatically.

"Andrew… The girls promised they would help me clean out my closet of old temple equipment but it's so late I think they might've forgotten. Could you help me?"

Andrew picked up his cue and fought against grinning by putting on an regretful look.

"Gee Rei… I'm sorry but my lunch break is over and I have to head back to the arcade now. Perhaps I could come later?"

Darien fell straight into the trap.

"Don't worry about it. Andrew, you go back to the arcade. I'll help Rei clean up."

Rei put on a relieved look.

"Thank you Darien!"

Inwardly, Rei and Andrew jumped up and down in delight. Rei went through the long way on purpose to get to the closet with Darien following her. Right after they left the room Mina, Lita, and Serena came in. Immediately Serena opened her mouth to wail at Rei when Mina and Lita dove on her covering her mouth.

"Let's go clean the closet Serena!" Mina whispered all too sweetly in her ear and waved the evil tape," and you have to be quiet too!"

Serena whimpered and Rei felt very sorry for her. Rei's conscious was eased when she remembered that this was for a good purpose.

* * *

Poor Ami was huddling miserably in a corner with her camera monitors set up on the closet door. Her instructions from Goddess of Love (code-name for Mina), was to press the button when they said so to get Darien and Serena into the closet. She almost fainted when she saw the size of the closet. It was so small! How were they going to survive each other?

Then she saw Darien come into view. She gulped.

"Oh kami… Please forgive me Darien!"

Darien opened the closet and started stacking the messy closet's temple robes and candles neatly into different shelves. Then he saw Mina and Lita sneak up with a blindfolded and silent Serena. Rei was around the corner with a walkie-talkie looking directly up at the monitor to make sure Ami saw her. When Serena was just around the corner of the closet door Mina and Lita pushed her straight into the closet and Rei talked. The buzz sounded from Ami's walkie-talkie.

"Now Ice Princess!"

"Please forgive me! Please forgive me! Please forgive me! Please forgive me! Please forgive me! Please forgive me! Please forgive me! Please forgive me! Please forgive me!"

Ami pressed the button and the closet shut and locked itself on Serena and Darien. Serena's squealing and Darien's yells were heard muffled from the closet. Mina and Lita high-fived. Ami sighed. She was so dead when Serena and Darien came out of the closet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Eep! #1**

Darien just finished stacking the last robes on the floor when something enormously pink with two familiar buns sticking out of it crashed into him. He yelled and the pink ball squealed. Then suddenly the door of the closet shut him into darkness with only light from under the door to outline the shapes in the closet and he heard the bolts click. Dumbfounded he pounded on the door. It remained stubbornly closed.

The bundle started screaming once it realized what happened.

"Mina! Lita! Let me out right now!"

It sounded suspiciously like…

"Odango?"

"Eep!"

The bundle fell silent and then stuttered out.

"D-Darien?"

They stood there in silence for a moment, and then her voice came out accusingly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Is there a light switch somewhere?"

"No duh. This is a closet that you would normally be in the dark and need a light switch."

"Oh. Maybe it's above your head."

Exasperatingly. "No Odango. There is no light switch."

Huffed. "Why didn't you say it straight out in the first place then? And don't call me Odango! It's Serena!"

"It's called sarcasm Odango. Sarcasm. S-A-R-C-A-"

"I know how to spell sarcasm baka!"

He clapped.

"I applaud you Odango. You know how to spell sarcasm! Want a cookie?"

Hopefully. "…You have a cookie?"

"Of course not!"

"Jerk."

Silence came over them again and they realized the position they were in. They were in a closet meant for only one person at a time. If Serena pressed her back against the wall behind her and held her arms out, her wrists would touch the sidewalls and if she reached in front of her she would touch the wall in front of her with her knuckles. Darien was of course bigger than Serena and more squished. Serena's bulky attire did not help. Her jacket was two inches away from Darien's stomach.. If she were to sit down Darien would have to be on top of her. Unknowingly they both blushed at the same time.

Darien broke the awkward silence.

"Truce until we get out?"

"Truce."

Serena spoke hesitantly.

"How… did you come to get in here?"

Darien sighed.

"I helped Rei with some homework and you girls were late to helping Rei clean her closet and Andrew had to go back to the arcade so I volunteered to help. How did you get in here?"

"Mina and Lita dragged me here to clean Rei's closet and black mailed me with…" she could feel herself turn red, thanked the closet for being dark, and hurried on, "…something and so they blindfolded me and pushed me into this closet."

"Oh."

Darien reached over feeling for Serena's head and undid the scarf, letting it drop to the floor and felt for the blindfold. He trailed up from her cheeks and along the blindfold into her hair and found the knot. He untied it let slide from her face. They both were silent again. Then Serena, had to ask for help. The combination of the small space, her jacket, and blushing was getting to hot for her.

"Darien… I'm hot…"

"What?"

"I'm hot. Can you take my jacket off?"

Darien zipped the jacket down and peeled it gently off her letting it join the scarf. Serena reached up and took off her hat. A few hours later Darien was startled when Serena's head leaned on his shoulder and he inhaled her sweet scent. She had fallen asleep from boredom. He smiled and leaned against the wall and twisted Serena around so she leaned against him and he hugged her. She felt so soft. It felt like a dream to him. Soon they were sitting against the wall, both sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Getting out of the closet**

Serena woke blissfully. She was warm and cozy. She snuggled into her bed mattress and almost jumped in surprise when it shifted slightly under her. She gulped and twisted her head slowly. Darien was sitting against the closet wall sleeping. His arm was around her waist and one hand had dropped from her hair when she turned. She had no idea what to do so she just stayed still.

Darien woke blissfully, just like Serena. Only when he opened his eyes he found Serena staring at him. He lazily stretched.

"Morning Odango."

At the familiar nickname Serena turned red, but in the darkness neither of them saw that.

"Jerk! How are we going to get out of here? I'm hungry!"

She let out a heart-rending wail that caused Darien to wince.

"Lower the decibels Odango."

She glared at him. Darien held in a chuckle. He couldn't see her face but he knew exactly what she was doing and wished he could see her face, she was so cute when angry.

"Hand me all of your pins."

"Huh?"

"So I can try to pick the lock."

"You can't do that! The lock is on the outside!"

"I can try can't I?"

She grudgingly took down her pins that held up her 'odangos' and handed them over. Darien scooted slightly so that he was nearest to the light underneath the door. He started fiddling with the pins making them into a stiff chain and when he was sure Serena wasn't looking he strengthened them with a rose stem. Finished with the chain he stuck it through the crack of the closet door using his control of the rose stems to twist the pins and pick the lock. He heard a click and then shoved on the door. It opened and the lock flew off.

They blinked at first from the light from outside. It was very early morning. They had stayed a night in the closet. Serena gathered her stuff and leaped out of the closet enjoying free space after being cramped. She donned all of her clothes and started grumbling.

"I wonder what my friends said to my mom."

A tired yawning man stumbled down the stairs to the left of the closet. Spotting them he frowned.

"Who are you two?"

Darien closed the closet door behind him.

"I'm Darien and this is Odango."

Serena turned red and screamed at Darien pelting him with her hat.

"It's Serena you baka!"

The man raised one eyebrow.

"I'm Chad. I'll tell Rei that you two are here."

Serena suddenly had a gleam in her eyes that made the two men back away.

"Don't. Where is she? I'll just… surprise her…"

"U-Upstairs to the r-right in her b-bedroom…"

Poor Chad all but stammered out the directions and Serena was off. The next second Rei scampered down the stairs with a bellowing Serena following.

"RRRRREEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Operation Lover Plan B**

Rei scowled. After being chased all around the temple and having her refrigerator practically emptied by Serena she was tired and hungry. The others had the sense to not ask what happened. She was so going to get Chad for telling Serena where she was.

"Absolutely no more plans at my place." Rei growled ominously.

No one opposed her. Mina cheerfully announced her conclusion of Plan A.

"Plan A: Closet failed. We must now continue on to Plan B for the future of Serena and Darien. Ami what's next?"

Ami twirled a pencil and read off the sentence. Mina's glowed.

"Good," she purred," who should we volunteer?"

* * *

Serena trudged into the arcade. 

"Triple-Chocolate milkshake please."

She sat moodily at the stool.

"Hey, why so gloomy today Odango?"

Serena didn't deign to answer.

"What's the matter? Failed a quiz again? I wouldn't be surprised."

Serena whirled furiously with a crumpled up ball, threw it at Darien, and flounced off. He picked up the wadded ball after Serena left and picked it up. He opened it up to find a unit test with a big red hundred mark on it and a remark from an obviously surprised and pleased teacher.

"Serena! What a wonderful job! I don't know what you did to study for this test, but keep it up!"

Darien ran out after Serena with the test. When he found her he stopped. A boy with big glasses and several textbooks beside him was talking to Serena. He ducked behind some bushes and watched.

"S-Serena! W-Will you e-eat l-lunch with me s-some time?"

Serena giggled at the stuttering nerd.

"Of course!"

The boy turned bright red.

"Oh! Th-Thank you s-so much! I-I g-guess I'll s-see you S-Saturday!"

"Sure! This Saturday at lunch Melvin!"

Melvin scurried off with his books. When he left and was out of hearing and sight Serena broke down laughing.

"Poor Melvin! I wonder why he was stuttering so. I'll just ask him to eat lunch with me and the girls!"

Poor Darien sat there envious of the 'poor Melvin' who had gotten practically a date with his Odango.

* * *

Saturday 

"Sorry Serena, have to help Grandpa clean up and make sure Chad shovels the paths and around the temple properly."

"Oh! I have to study for this coming physics test! Must go now too! Bye!"

"I'm plumb tired and I'm going to take a nap all day."

"I was going to ask you to go shopping with me but I guess you'll have to eat with Melvin alone eh?"

Serena watched as her friends left to do their individual things. She cocked her head. This was suspicious. The last time her friends all had something to do at the same time was when they locked her and Darien inside Rei's closet. She frowned and then shrugged.

"They're wouldn't that to me again I'm sure! They're the best friends ever and would never betray me like that."

She smiled and set out for lunch with Melvin.

* * *

"Hey Darien, can you come with Rita and me for lunch?" 

Darien looked up from his textbook and took Andrew's grinning face as 'eating with Rita' happiness.

"Sure."

Andrew grinned even wider, if that was possible

He stood up and the three of them walked to a nearby restaurant. After finishing their orders they talked while they waited for their food.

"So you went skiing with your family recently? Yes it is nice weather for skiing up there, always snowing. I've- …!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Eep! #2**

Darien stared at the doorway with his jaw down. Odango, no, Serena was standing in the doorway with that Melvin boy. Darien's eyes followed them watching her every move. Love and envy filled him. How much he would give to be Melvin at that moment of time! Rita winked at Andrew. Andrew, grinning furiously, winked back. Andrew cleared his throat causing Darien to finally tear his eyes away.

"Excuse me. I'll go use the bathroom."

Andrew left the table and once inside a stall took out his portable walkie-talkie.

"Goddess of Love, this is Apron boy, out."

The reply was quick and excited.

"Finally! How is it? Is target Bunny in sight of target Coffee Maniac? Is he jealous? How is Melvin doing? Out!"

Andrew chuckled.

"Don't worry. The plan is working so far. Target Coffee Maniac is jealous. Out."

"Good! Over and out!"

* * *

Darien couldn't pay attention to his food. He gulped his black coffee but couldn't seem to taste the usual bitterness he loved. His eyes were fixed on a certain blonde. She was giggling and Melvin was flirting with her. Melvin whispered something in her ear and she laughed louder. Darien growled and forced his food down his throat. Resolutions spun in his head.

I'll first corner him and punch the daylights out of him. Then I'll ask him why he dared to even come near my Odango. Then I'll strap him to an atomic bomb and detonate it when he's at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean! Then I'll take what is left of his body and…

Andrew and Rita silently laughed to themselves as Darien practically tore a bite from his sandwich.

"Enjoying your sandwich a lot, huh Darien?"

Darien didn't seem to hear and was too busy staring after Serena. Rita whispered into Andrew's ear.

"It's working! How did Mina get Melvin to do this?"

Andrew laughed quietly.

"She, Lita, and Rei ganged up on him. Then Mina trained him to do all the flirting. They have one of his favorite books and if he doesn't do this they threatened to rip it to pieces."

"Poor Melvin. I hope they weren't to harsh on him."

After Serena and Melvin left Andrew poked the brooding Darien.

"Hey. We need to go. See you later Darien!"

Andrew and Rita left. Darien shook himself and went to search for the unfortunate Melvin.

* * *

Melvin walked nervously into Mina's house.

"M-Mina! M-My b-book!"

Mina smiled warmly at him and Melvin shivered. That smile could easily turn into bare fangs if one wasn't careful. He stammered out his thanks and ran out as fast as he could only to be confronted by Darien.

"I need to talk to you."

Darien practically snarled.

"Eep!"

* * *

Serena happily lay back on her bed. Luna curled up next to her.

"How come you're so happy today?"

"I ate lunch with Melvin and he was so sweet! I'm not sure if he'll do it again but if he doesn't that's okay! It was wonderful. I think it was all a dream."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Did it work?**

The girls and Andrew waited anxiously for the result of plan B. Andrew wiped the non-existent stain on his counter absentmindedly. Rita waited for her cell-phone to ring with news from Andrew. The girls arrived early with a chattering Serena. Serena didn't seem to notice they were watching the door rather than her. She talked on about her wonderful lunch with Melvin.

"He was so sweet! And he said I looked pretty! I don't know if we'll eat lunch together again, but if we do, I'm sure it'll be just as wonderful!"

"Odango ate lunch with someone? Wow, I'm impressed. Someone was able to put up with you for that long. How did he pay for everything you ate?"

Serena looked up and glared at a certain person named Darien, whom she considered to be the bane of her life.

"Oh you jerk! Melvin is way nicer and braver than you! You should learn from him!"

Darien almost twitched as he thought of how 'brave' Melvin had been that day afterwards.

"Don't hurt me! I was forced to! They blackmailed me! They were going to rip my precious book to pieces if I didn't!"

_Darien still held Melvin by the collar of his shirt and shook him a few times before asking his next question._

"_Who?"_

_Melvin looked about and seemed to see something and whimpered._

"_I can't tell you! They still have my other book!"_

_Darien let him drop and Melvin ran away._

Serena poked him in the chest menacingly and ranted some more.

"You don't even listen to me when I'm talking to you! You baka!"

Darien tried to control himself. She was so close to him. He could smell her golden hair. Her blue eyes were furious and so luring. So close…

"I have to go Odango. Oh, and good job on your unit test."

Serena stopped ranting as he abruptly swung away from her and out of the arcade and watched him leave a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

The girls were disappointed. Andrew sighed and went to call Rita.

* * *

Later that day they met again. Mina held a stick in one hand and hit her other palm with it.

"Plan A: Closet failed. Plan B: Jealousy failed. Read Plan C Ice Princess!"

Ami read off her laptop. Everyone had his or her contribution to make on this one.

"I'll cook the food."

"I'll host in my apartment."

"Me and Rei will decorate."

"I'll calculate when and where to put the-"

Everyone shushed Ami. Mina whispered while looking around.

"Call it the weapon… It's bad luck to say the weapon's name until it is used. I'll provide the weapon."

They all nodded and went about for the planning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Operation Lover Plan C**

"A Christmas party! Yay! I can't wait!"

Serena jumped about holding a card with "You are invited on December Twenty-fifth (that's a two months from now!) to Andrew's apartment at six o'clock p.m." Then she took on a serious tone.

"I better save up money," she squealed the rest," to buy you guys all presents! Who else is coming?"

"Well…"

The girls laughed nervously.

"All of us, Andrew, Rita, Chad, Greg, Ken, and…"

"And?" Serena prompted.

"Darien."

Serena froze and then smiled dangerously.

"That's funny, I swear I heard you say that Darien was invited too.'

The girls laughed nervously once more, waiting for the explosion. It came.

"WHO INVITED BAKA!"

They all ran away before Serena could pinpoint one of them.

* * *

That Friday Serena and the girls were talking about the party. Serena and Darien had their usual spat, which ended with Darien leaving. The girls left one by one until Serena and Andrew were left.

"Aren't you going to go home now Serena? There was a storm notice on the radio this afternoon."

"Don't worry mother! I'll be fine."

"Still…"

"Fine, I'll go home since you seem so eager to get rid of me."

She flashed a brilliant smile, which Andrew returned, shaking his head as she exited the arcade.

Serena walked calmly through the park. It was a nice day and she couldn't believe a storm was coming, until the wind started blowing. Then it started to pour. She ran toward home but her klutziness kept getting in her way and soon she was lost in the now dark park. She whimpered and tried to find shelter but there was none.

* * *

Andrew was getting ready to close up when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Andrew? This is Serena's mom. Is Serena still at the arcade?"

Andrew frowned.

"No, she left an hour ago. Isn't she home by now or at one of the girl's?"

The other was silent and Andrew felt the horror rising in him.

"Oh no…" he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Storm**

Darien jogged toward his apartment, as the storm was raging around him. Wet and dripping he shut the door and hung up his coat. The phone rang urgently and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Darien! Serena out there somewhere in the storm! I think she's lost!"

Darien frowned.

"She'll be fine. She's a big girl who can look after herself."

"You don't understand! She's been frightened of storms every since she was little! I think she might be lost out there!"

Darien felt the fear drip at first, and then drown his heart. He dropped the phone ignoring Andrew's puzzled voice and ran out.

* * *

Serena screamed as a lightning bolt streaked the sky. She hugged herself and cried. Then she heard her name.

* * *

Darien ran through the park and called her name.

"Serena!"

There was a faint reply.

"I'm here!"

Darien found her at the base of a tree hugging herself and crying. Her tear and water streaked face met his.

"It's all right."

He took off his coat and wrapped her in it. Then he picked her up and brought her to her house. She clung to him all the way.

The sight of their daughter made Serena's parents relieved. They thanked Darien and he numbly walked back to his apartment in the storm despite their protests. Serena's crying image, Andrew's phone call, haunted his head. He didn't realize he was soaking and he had left his coat on Serena.

"What if I had lost her…?"

Thoughts of pneumonia, getting struck by lightning, and other accidents flashed through his head. He shook his head haggardly. Somehow he managed to peel his wet clothes off and dry himself. Then he fell asleep, exhausted mentally and physically.

* * *

When Serena woke the next morning she was back to normal.

"Mom? Is that dad's new coat?"

"No honey. It's that young man's who brought you home yesterday."

Serena remembered in a flash and took it down.

"I better return it then."

She took the coat along with her bag and skipped to the arcade.

"Serena! We were worried about you last night! Did you make it home safely?"

The girls crowded around her and Andrew watched over them.

"I'm fine. Darien brought me home last night, but I need to return his coat. Does anyone know where he lives?"

Andrew got a paper and pencil.

* * *

Serena stood before the door and nervously knocked on the door twice. She was shocked to see an elderly woman answer the door?

"Yes?"

"I-I was w-wondering if Darien is h-here?"

The woman shook her head slowly.

"No one named Darien lives here. I think you have the wrong number honey."

She shut the door and Serena all but ran to the right door. She knocked. No one answered. It was unlocked so she opened it slightly.

"Darien?"

She came in and closed the door behind her quietly.

"Darien? Are you th- …!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Not part of the plan**

When Darien woke the next morning he felt unusually tired and hot. His head was throbbing in a steady pulse. He groaned only to have dry rasping coughs erupt from deep inside his throat. He managed to crawl out of his bed and stumble into the bathroom. What he saw in the mirror surprised him. He looked horrible. Deciding a Tylenol would help and headed for the kitchen. His breath came harder and with each step everything around him seemed to swirl. He never made it to the kitchen, and he never noticed when he collapsed.

* * *

Serena gasped and immediately knelt by the object on the floor, Darien.

"Darien!"

He was unconscious and wouldn't wake even though she shook him. She felt his forehead and exclaimed. He was burning up with a fever. Leaving his coat on one of his hangers she managed to drag him into his bed. She pulled the covers and tucked them in around him as he shivered and coughed. His coughs came from his chest and were dry.

She didn't know exactly what to do. She walked into the kitchen and found some Tylenol and poured a glass of water. As she walked back to his bedroom she found wet clothes hanging on the side of his couch. He must've gotten a cold from being out last night and without his coat. She guiltily sat beside his bed. It was her fault he was sick, so she might as well make him better.

She propped his head up and put the glass to his lips. He swallowed a little water before coughing some more. Hoping he would swallow, she stuck a Tylenol pill in his mouth and some more water. He swallowed, coughed a little, and then was silent.

Serena felt his forehead and frowned. She found a thermometer in the medicine cabinet and got his temperature. 101° Fahrenheit. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

A few hours later his temperature steadily rose. He was sweating and restless. Serena worriedly put cool towels on his forehead and wondered whether to call the hospital. Once he opened his eyes.

"Mom… Dad…"

His voice was a cracked whisper. Serena tilted his head and let him have some water. She could tell he wasn't aware of his surroundings. So her surprise was obvious when he said her name.

"Serena…"

Darien definitely wasn't feeling good if he called Serena by her real name. It was always 'Odango this' and 'Odango that'.

"Yeah?"

"Serena… No… don't… leave…"

He clutched at her hand causing Serena squeak.

"Please… don't…

He closed his eyes again. Serena felt her heart squeeze. Poor Darien… Poor annoying handsome jerk… Her baka… Huh! She jumped back in surprise as she realized what her thoughts were. Darien moaned.

"No… Serena…"

A bout of coughing racked his weak body. She quickly grabbed his hand again. He settled down.

Serena left the glass of water on a small table next to his bed with the bottle of Tylenol and went into the kitchen. She talked to herself as she hunted around.

"Something good for colds… Chicken noodle soup!"

She held up the can with triumph and found a pot. Fiddling with the stove she carefully followed the directions on the can.

* * *

Darien came to slowly in his bed wondering if he had dreamed getting up. When he saw Serena coming in with a tray of soup he knew he had to be hallucinating.

"Is it me, or did Odango manage to cook something without burning my apartment down?"

The hallucination huffed and set the tray down.

"For your information I'm trying to take care of you so be a little more grateful!"

Darien stared at the hallucination. He suddenly grabbed it and breathed in its scent. It squealed and held stock-still. He let go as suddenly as he grabbed her and lay back sighing.

"You're not a hallucination are you…"

Serena gawked at him for a minute and then indignantly retorted.

"Of course I'm not a hallucination! You jerk! Why can't you just say 'thank you' for once!"

Darien sighed. A bout of dizziness overcame him and he found himself laying down again breathing hard and coughing. Serena placed a cool hand on his forehead.

"I don't know how you could've gotten this worse so fast."

Darien didn't know either. He fell asleep with Serena's hand still caressing him.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry for not writing for a long time! However, I won't be submitting any more chapters until my spring break in April due to time. Look out; I'll be putting in a cliffhanger to tempt you come back to this story.

**Chapter 13: Friendship**

Darien woke feeling as if he had slight asthma. He opened his eyes to find a mass of gold hair on his chest. Serena was sleeping, her head on his chest. He slowly got up and laid her on his bed. Glancing at her face he smiled. She was so adorable. He went into the kitchen and started cooking.

* * *

Serena woke to the smell of roses. She stretched and breathed in deeply the smell of her pillow, the source of the rose smell. Then she sat up, remembering. She was in Darien's bed and the sound of something frying in the next room. She cautiously opened the door and peeked in the direction of the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Darien chuckled as he saw Serena come in wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey Odango, want some breakfast?"

She glared at him but sat down at the table.

"When will you ever stop calling me that?"

She couldn't stay angry for long, for she soon gobbled up the breakfast.

"How do you cook so well?"

"Well, I just followed the directions of one of my cookbooks."

"So that was the source of good food! I was wondering how you could manage to cook something so good!"

Darien chuckled.

"Thank you for taking care of me Odango."

His teasing voice caused Serena to look up and start to glare at him. What she found was Darien looking at her intensely with an unknown raw emotion.

"I-I think I'll go now!"

She jumped up and rushed to the door. Darien caught her arm before she left. The look was gone and he was smiling. Serena relaxed, since the look was gone, and smiled brightly.

"Thanks for the breakfast!"

Darien stared after her retreating figure from his doorway.

* * *

Serena chatted happily away with her friends. Her friends didn't know what was making her so happy but continued their plan.

"Serena, are you ready for the Christmas party?"

Serena responded enthusiastically to Mina.

"Nope! But don't worry, I will be. I still need to buy the perfect gifts for everyone!"

The girls giggled along with Serena, but their minds were on something other than presents.

* * *

"Aw come' on Darien! It'll be fun. I'm inviting the Chad, Ken, Greg, and…"?

Darien cocked an eyebrow.

"And?"

"The girls."

"Meaning?"

"Serena will be there too."

Darien had no answer to this. He drank his bitter black coffee silently. Andrew chose this as his moment to shine.

"This could be your chance. If you two just said it already there wouldn't be any of this suffering!"

"You don't understand! She's too young! Her father will murder me!"

"Still, you'll come?"

Andrew put on his begging face. Darien grumbled and paid for his coffee.

"Fine," he said as he left," I'll come."

Andrew smiled wickedly, Operation Lover Plan C was on its way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Operation Lover Plan C**

Ami fiddled nervously with her fingernails. Her mechanisms were never wrong, but she still was nervous all the same. Doubts circled her mind. What if it didn't work? What if the targets found out? What if…? She took a deep breath to calm herself. Everything would go well and the targets would be together at last. Despite her fear of romance she still thought that Serena and Darien were meant to be and they should hurry up and get together.

Lita's delicious food was prepared. Rei and Mina had decorated Andrew's apartment and Rita had the table set and place for gifts. Ami's weapon was ready. They all sat in silence on the couches waiting for the prize guests to come. The doorbell rang. A high-strung crew jumped up, Mina reached the door first and threw it open. Greg and a silver-haired man stood in the doorway. They all sagged in disappointment at first and then ushered the two guys in.

"Sorry, but I had to bring my friend Matt (I'm not sure what Kunzite/Malachite's alter name is…) over. He really needs to be cheered up."

Matt muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes. Greg flashed a smile at Ami. Ami blushed and rushed to a different room. Greg, of course, followed her.

They all waited on the couches again. The doorbell rang. Everyone jumped up except a puzzled Matt and a flustered Ami rushed out of a nearby room. Rei reached it first. She opened the door.

Chad came in.

"Hey Pyro."

Rei turned red and a smack could be heard before Rei flounced off into the bathroom. Chad rubbed his cheek ruefully. Everyone laughed. Matt shook his head. They waited, when would the targets come? The doorbell rang. Lita wrenched the door open. Ken stood in the doorway. He whistled and came in.

"Didn't know you wanted me to come in that badly."

Lita laughed.

"You wish."

They smirked at each other and went into another room. With the exception of an occupied Ami, Greg, Ken, Lita, and the oblivious Matt and Chad, the others waited anxiously. The doorbell finally rang at last; the door flung open revealing Darien and Serena.

There was a release of tension and they all started laughing. Serena and Darien looked puzzled.

"What's the joke?"

Matt, Chad, Ken, and Greg shrugged. Ami looked extremely flushed and relieved. The party began at full blast. There was a lot of talking, eating, and laughing. Greg was flirting constantly with a red-faced Ami. Rei was seen to be glaring at a joking Chad. Mina attempted to make Matt react, who seemed to not care about anything but was secretly enjoying the party. Lita and Ken talked constantly, Ken making her laugh every few minutes. Andrew and Rita were like two love doves in a corner, talking, giggling, and snuggling.

That left Serena and Darien and they avoided each other as much as possible. They mingled with each pair, stopping to join a conversation. Each person made their way to the gift box sometime during the party and dropped off their gifts. A few hours later they were opening gifts and singing Christmas Carols.

Delighted squeals, sighs, and grins were made as each precious gift was given out. However, in the midst of it all…

"Ice Princess, is the weapon ready? Out."

"Ready to go Phoenix. When do I put the weapon up? Out."

"You have to exit after targets Coffee Maniac and Bunny. Make sure its up right before they leave. Out."

"How will we get them to exit at the same time? Out."

"Goddess of Love will give them a little push. Out."

"Alright, plan ready. Over and Out."

Ami and Rei put away their walkie-talkies. Lita had a camera out. Darien got up first.

"Well guys, I need to study for an exam. Thanks for inviting me, see you guys later."

They all stood up to say goodbye from the door, just as planned. Ami pressed a button. Just as Darien reached the doorway Mina gave Serena a push.

"Oops!"

Serena yelped and Darien managed to twist around and catch her on time, in the doorway. There was suddenly whistling and clapping.

"Go Darien! Go Serena!"

Serena straightened but couldn't understand. Darien looked up and turned pale.

"Odango…"

She turned around confused and flustered.

"What are they making all that noise for?"

Darien pointed up and Serena followed his point. She paled and uttered one word.

* * *

AN: Mwahahaha! I couldn't resist that little ending. Can't wait for spring break now huh? o 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Eep! #3**

"Eep!"

Hanging from the doorway, an innocent sprig of green and a cassette tape twirled slowly above them. The tape instantly gave away the cause of the mistletoe to Serena.

'Mina! I am so going to kill/worship you when this is over!' Serena thought.

She shot Mina a glare. Mina responded with a wink and a whoop. Darien meanwhile was in a quandary. He had always wanted a chance at what this mistletoe offered him, however he was sure Serena would hate him for it. He had no idea why a cassette tape was hanging with the mistletoe, but he was sure that it had something to do with Serena.

"Serena…"

Serena turned around to find a hesitant Darien.

"If you don't want to it's fine."

Serena didn't know what to say or do. In the background her friends were cheering and whistling. She wanted him to kiss her, but at the same time she didn't. Simultaneously her heart starting pounding, his pulse sped. She was about to opened her mouth to reply…

>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>

>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>

>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>

>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>

>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>

>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>

>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>

AN: o keep going... >- don't laugh at my pitiful interuption.

>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>

>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>

>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>

>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>

>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>

…when a piercing scream rang out. The girls looked at each other. Youma. Serena breathed a sigh of relief and regret.

"I have to go Darien, bye!"

The rest of the girls raced out with their excuses. The guys and Rita were left to wonder what was going on.

* * *

Serena and the girls were transformed into the senshi and fought the Youma. It was a wire youma that electrocuted people with its wires.

"How dare you electrocute people! In the name of justice, I, Sailor Moon, will defeat you!"

The wire youma merely laughed and shot out its wires toward her. The wire barely missed her, hitting the ground and the electricity sizzled a hole in the ground. She yelped.

"Sailor Moon, look out!"

A wire had snaked behind her and almost grabbed her when suddenly she was flying. She opened her eyes to find Tuxedo Kamen was holding her. He set her down and nodded. Serena sent her tiara flying.

"Moon Tiara!"

The youma was moon dusted and the senshi limped toward them. Tuxedo Kamen leapt away before Serena could thank him, as always.

* * *

Darien felt a piercing headache sear through his head. He stumbled out the door and mumbled his goodbye, the world turning hazy around him. He made it just in time to an abandoned alley; hands clasped to his head, and fell into the unending black hole. When he next awakened, he was Tuxedo Kamen. He got up and leapt to where he could feel the pull of Sailor Moon.

* * *

After the battle Darien headed to his apartment, tired. Arriving in his bedroom he paused to stare into a sliver of a moon before lying onto his bed and immediately falling asleep, his transformation falling away.

* * *

Serena sighed wistfully. She had two crushes. Both were very mysterious and it seemed impossible for any future relationship, other than her present relationships, to develop. Darien Shields didn't like her at all. In fact, they hated each other. Or at least he did. She felt the opposite of hatred. Tuxedo Kamen was her protector and wouldn't be anything else for her.

She looked into the moon of the night sky before diving and snuggling into her bed, content that for that night, she would be dreaming of certain men and a special kiss that she had missed.


	16. Chapter 16

I managed to write this one in a hurry, I might edit this later.

**Chapter 16: Operation Lover Plan D**

The girls and Andrew sat drinking their milkshakes grimly.

"Ami, read off Operation Lover Plan D." Mina asked seriously.

Ami read it off. The girls exchanged knowing glances but Andrew didn't understand.

"Can you explain that Ami? How is a sl-"

The girls shushed him loudly causing weird looks to be sent in their direction. Ami opened her mouth to explain when the girls grabbed her and Mina quickly spoke mysteriously.

"It's a… girl… thing."

Andrew shrugged.

"Then what do I do?"

Lita winked at him.

"Sit back and relax. This mission is up to us gals."

The girls suddenly all had evil demonic eyes. Andrew backed away.

"Eh heh heh… Girls?"

Mina chuckled evilly.

"Don't worry, us girls will take care of this dilemma."

The girls left the arcade taking with them the evil aura and Andrew sighed in relief and nervously wiped his inexistent stain on the counter.

* * *

"Let's have a sleepover at Lita's house this Friday night!"

Serena looked suspiciously at the bouncy replica of herself that had suggested the idea. Mina's face radiated with pure innocence. The last time Mina had smiled like that she got stuck in a closet with Darien, Darien had complimented her on her test, and Darien happened to be underneath the mistletoe the same time Serena was.

"I don't think-"

"I'll cook."

The two magic words from Lita dispelled all of Serena's suspicions as the temptation of good food overwhelmed the odds.

"Okay!"

She practically chirped the word out causing nearby customers to wince. Rei, one of them, smirked.

"Just like Serena to think of her stomach first."

Serena scowled, her joy of food momentarily put aside.

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

As usual, the fight ended with them sticking their tongues out at each other. Mina stopped them by wiggling her eyebrows and commenting.

"Stop it you two! There are better things you gals can do with your tongues."

Serena wrinkled her nose.

"Ewwwwwwwwww!"

Rei immediately stopped the tongue war and they chatted on about their plans for the week. Afterwards…

* * *

"She accepted. I knew food would convince her. I'll start the game."

"You guys better reimburse me later for all the food she'll eat."

"Aw come' on Lita! This is for the sake of Serena and Darien! Is there no worthier cause?"

"What shall we ask her?"

"I'll ask the question! Don't worry; it'll definitely work for sure! Just don't tell Luna or Artemis."

"Are you sure she won't be discovered? I mean… she is a very bad case of klutz."

"She'll be fine! Everything is going right on task."

"Do you think… Darien will find out?"

"Of course not! Serena may be a klutz, but she is not that irresponsible and when she sets her heart to it, she doesn't fail."


	17. Chapter 17

I'm very encouraged by all the reviews! For you, I strive to make this an extra long chapter to make up for the past two months. Some flashbacks are in italics. It is finally spring break so I will hopefully update more often. Warning: mushy part

**Chapter 17: Eep! #4 **

"How did I get into this mess? How did I get into this mess! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

If any random person were to look on the rooftops of Tokyo, he or she would find an amusing sight of a Sailor Moon jumping across the rooftops muttering to herself. Serena sighed. She should've known Mina's dangerous 'innocent' smile would lead to something like this. Sweat trickled down her face. She had no idea why they placed this dare on her. But that fatal tape and the threat of having to dance naked in the street bound her to this promise.

_Rei's face spoke menacingly._

"_Don't try to fake it, I will know!"_

Serena shuddered. Of course her over imaginative mind had added the menacing part to Rei's final threat but all the same, Rei had spoken those words, and Rei was right, she would know. Rei's priestess powers gave her the feeling if Serena lied or not. Gathering her courage she quickly searched for the one man she feared and loved most before she chickened out.

* * *

Amy, Lita, Rei, and Mina stared at the open window that Serena had gone out of.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?"

Amy's timid voice voiced everyone's question. Lita gulped and ventured nervously.

"She'll be fine… After all, she ate all the wonderful food in my apartment…"

Rei's grim voice destroyed the venture.

"She'll klutz out and Darien will find out who she is."

Mina's bright confident voice pierced the thought.

"She'll be fine! After all, she is our leader. Plus she won't chicken out for sure, not while we have this."

She held up the tape of Serena's confession with a too innocent smile. Amy huddled in her corner worrying.

* * *

_Serena had eaten Lita's store of food, laughed and cried over the chick flicks while having a popcorn fight with Rei, and was the girls were now lying down on their sleeping bags in the middle of the living room. Serena hadn't noticed anything strange and the girls carefully sprang the trap. Lita lifted her head. _

_"Rei, truth or dare?"_

_Rei 'hmmed' and answered casually._

"_Dare."_

"_I dare you to go on a date with Chad."_

_Rei's jaw dropped and her face started turning red slowly. This was not part of the plan. Lita's eyes sparkled mischievously._

"_Chicken? You know the rules, you don't do the dare, you strip and dance in the street."_

"_Fine."_

_They all started laughing and grudgingly Rei joined in a little later._

"_How will we know if Rei actually goes on the date?"_

"_I **will** go on that date."_

"_She could get a picture."_

"_Genius!"_

_Rei scowled._

"_Amy, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth."_

"_Do you like Greg?"_

_Amy blushed crimson and mumbled her answer._

"_Speak louder sweetie, we love to hear romantic confessions."_

"_I do."_

_They all sighed except Lita and Rei who rolled their eyes._

"_Lita, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare."_

"_I dare you…to cook your sweetest cookies and give them to Ken. Then when he eats one get close and whisper in his ear in your most sexy voice,' I taste sweeter.'"_

_The girls gasped at the dare Amy had thought of. Amy blushed._

"_I swear, the most innocent ones are the most dangerous." Lita muttered," Mina, truth or dare?"_

_Mina grinned," Dare."_

"_I dare you to show up in your pajamas at midnight and ring Matt's doorbell. Andrew will provide the address. Hide to the side and when he steps out to see who it is, kiss him."_

_Mina's grin became wider and they all started laughing like crazy._

"_I wanna see Matt's face!"_

"_Let's go watch her!"_

_After their laughter subsided to giggles Mina asked the long awaited question._

"_Serena, truth or dare?"_

_Not noticing the tension in the air, Serena cheerfully replied," Dare!"_

_The prey and the predator._

"_I dare you to sneak into Darien's apartment tonight as Sailor Moon, sleep with him- not that kind of sleep-unless you reeeallly want to," she wiggled her eyebrows causing Serena to blush crimson," and kiss him."_

_All the smiles dawned on Serena. The girls looked at her expectantly. They had planned this!_

"_You g-guys really d-don't m-mean t-t-th-that!"_

_Mina held up the cursed tape._

"_We're all doing our dares."_

"_We'll be waiting."_

"_Don't let him know you're Sailor Moon."_

"_Don't try to fake it, I will know!"_

_Serena gulped. Rei nudged her. Serena transformed into Sailor Moon, looked back one last time, and left out the window._

Amy shuddered as the cool night breeze touched her.

* * *

Serena sat on Darien's balcony rail. She listened and heard nothing. Slipping in quietly she found Darien sleeping peacefully in his bed. Gulping, she climbed in the blankets and lay there.

* * *

She woke warm and cozy. Stretching and yawning she let the blanket drop from her. She blinked. Was she transformed as Sailor Moon? Then she remembered. She turned her head slowly to find Darien sleeping, his arm still around her waist.

"Eep!"

Her heart was thudding. Would she have her first kiss now? The one she had missed from the mistletoe? She decided to go for it. Her heart sped like she was running a race. Hands and legs on either side of sleeping Darien, she lowered her lips to his and placed it on his. Not knowing exactly what to do she stuck her tongue in his mouth.

* * *

Darien woke to something foreign entering his mouth. It was someone's tongue to be exact. His foggy sleep-ridden mind acted on instinct.

* * *

Serena gasped as his tongue entered her mouth and he was kissing her. Her first kiss. Her body became weak and no longer supported her. He rolled over so that Serena lay beneath him and deepened the kiss, his hands in her hair. Serena's hands trailed up Darien's neck and were in his hair. When oxygen was needed they broke apart. Darien panted and blinked through sleepy eyes trying to see who was on his bed. Serena breathed heavily and found Darien blinking at her. As quickly as possible, she ran out to the balcony and jumped away, a hand to her slightly swollen lips.

* * *

Good thing it was Saturday, she couldn't go to school or home looking like she did now. Her father would probably have a heart attack. Serena slipped inside the window of Lita's apartment to find the girls sleeping. She de-transformed and slept also, dreaming of what had happened.

* * *

Darien sat on his bed not knowing if what had just happened was real. Several shed long strands of gold hair on his bed testified to the nymph's existence. 7:00 a.m. He took a very cold shower afterwards. 


	18. Chapter 18

Mostly senshi/generals. Big mushy Amy/Greg part because I feeeeeeel like some romance. Operation Lover E starts next…

**Chapter 18: The other girls' dares **

6:30 am. Amy woke first. When she spotted Serena she sighed. Everything was all right. Mina yawned and the other girls stirred.

"Serena is back…"

Serena woke and stretched.

"Did someone say my name…"

She suddenly found four very eager faces making puppy dogfaces, and they all said in unison.

"DETAILS!"

"Err…"

Then an idea sprang into Serena's small innocent head.

"Did you guys do your dares?"

Not knowing what she was getting at they all shook their heads. Serena's brilliant idea almost blinded them.

"Then I won't tell you guys what happened until you guys do your dares!"

They all gawked at her, and then they all flushed at the thought of their dares except Mina and Amy. Amy thanked the gods she hadn't chosen dare and Mina was enjoying the prospect of her dare.

"Your turn first Rei."

Serena sang the words. Rei grumbled and picked up the phone and dialed. Mina whistled.

"You already have his phone number Rei?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

A hand reached slowly from a lump within blankets and picked up a ringing phone. The phone disappeared into the blankets and a sleepy voice slurred out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chad, this is Rei. You're picking me up for a date today in three hours."

There was a click as the person on the other side of the phone hung up. The phone was put back and the lump settled down once more. Then Chad shot up from his bed, wide-eyed.

"What the!"

* * *

The girls laughed their heads off at Rei's demand for a date. Rei flushed dark red.

"Shut up! Lita, you better start cooking."

Lita blushed and changed the subject quickly.

"Mina, how about yours?"

Mina grinned impishly.

"Oh, I'm just thinking of what kind of pajamas I should wear…"

* * *

Later that day…

Rei dragged Chad around all day. Chad simply obeyed her every command with a silly grin on his face. Lita took their picture.

* * *

Lita brought a plate of cookies to Ken at the arcade.

Ken ate and remarked," Wow, these are very sweet!"

Lita leaned in and whispered," I taste sweeter…"

She winked at him and left. If Ken had looked over to the neighboring booth he would've found a bunch of girls laughing their heads off, but he didn't, instead he stared dumbfounded after Lita.

* * *

Midnight came. A group of girls were hiding behind a potted plant watching a skimpy pajama clad girl walk up to an apartment door. She rang the doorbell and hid to the side of the door. A sleepy Matt in plain blue pajamas emerged from the door. He frowned upon seeing no one and stepped into the hallway to look for the person. The pajama girl launched onto Matt like a spring and poor Matt was knocked to the ground. The girl was kissing the life out of Matt, who at first struggled, and then responded. As soon as they had to stop for air, the pajama girl fled before Matt could realize what had happened. Matt sat up slowly, a hand touching his lips.

* * *

"DETAILS!" all the girls screamed at Serena.

Serena told them everything and the girls sat back sighing and content.

* * *

Amy walked home from Lita's house thinking when she bumped into a person much like Serena would have done, except the results were not as drastic. Arms helped her off the ground.

"Sorry."

"Is this your dare today? Bumping into me?"

Amy looked up to find Greg smiling down at her. She stiffened and her eyes widened a bit in surprise, and then his words registered.

"I beg your pardon? My dare?"

"All of you girls did something today except you and Serena. Logically, they all acted out of character. Rei and Chad went on a date. Lita cooked sugar cookies for Ken and whispered something in his ear. Mina kissed Matt… Rei wouldn't date Chad in her lifetime willingly. Lita doesn't normally whisper something in Ken's ear; they are not that familiar with each other. Mina doesn't spontaneously think of such an idea unless someone helps her. Plus truth or dare is a popular game with girls I hear. What are you and Serena going to do?"

Amy blinked.

"You… you saw Mina?"

"I was going to Matt's to get something and that was what I found. Of course, I didn't tell him I saw everything or he would probably force me to tell him who it was."

"Oh… Well I didn't take dare and Serena has already done her dare."

"… So you took truth?"

Amy suddenly found that Greg was really close, so close she could feel his soft breath. A bit of pink found its way to her cheeks.

"Yes."

"May I ask what they asked you?"

Amy's mind was whirling. Her heart told this, and her mind told her that. A quote from her heart echoed in her mind.

_Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win by fearing to attempt. -William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616), from "Measure for Measure", Act 1 scene 4_

"You may."

"What did they ask you?"

"If I liked you…" She whispered.

The expression in his face was unreadable.

"And what was your answer?"

Her heart pounded and she found it hard to breathe without breathing the scent of him. But his eyes searched hers for an answer and not quite willingly, but not unwillingly, she answered.

"I do."

Greg's eyes widened and for one horrible moment Amy was sure he didn't return her feelings. She trembled, still in his arms, waiting for the rejection. Then Greg spoke, his voice hoarse.

"Can I… Can I kiss you?"

Their lips came closer and right before they met she murmured, "You can."


	19. Chapter 19

Potter Fan 4 lyfe: I'm not exactly sure what you mean but this is the civilian pairing. Ami/Greg, Rei/Chad, Mina/Matt, Lita/Ken, and Serena/Darien. The senshi and general pairing is Mercury/Zoicite, Mars/Jadeite, Venus/Malachite (or Kunzite), Jupiter/Nephrite, and Moon (later Serenity)/Tuxedo Mask (later Endymion). 

By the time this chapter is over, I have the feeling you will know what is going to happen next.

Chapter 19: Operation Lover Plan E 

Andrew twitched.

"Operation Lover Plan D was a success, yet they are not together yet!"

The girls laughed nervously.

"It helped… bond Serena more…"

Mina hurriedly read out the statistics.

"Operation Lover Plan A: closet failed. Operation Lover Plan B: Jealousy failed. Operation Lover Plan C: Mistletoe failed. Operation Lover Plan D: Truth or Dare a success, but not entirely."

Andrew sighed.

"Amy, can you read the next one that **will** get them together?"

Amy cleared her throat and read it clearly and they all sank in their stools to think.

"This will be extremely hard to convince Darien into."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena was daydreaming. Her second most wanted wish had come true in one night. She had her first kiss with the person she liked. The only problem was, he didn't know it was she. Had that been his first kiss?

"Earth to Serena!"

Serena blinked to find the girls staring at her.

"Huh?"

"Want to go on a blind date?"

Serena huffed.

"You guys know I will only go with one person."

"Relax! This is only for fun! Besides, you're not getting married!"

Mina made a puppy dogface.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssssse? I want to dress you up!"

Serena sighed.

"Why not?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darien was sitting on his stool with the newspapers, but he wasn't reading it. He was thinking about the person last night. He had gathered all the strands of hair he could and wondered if he could compare it to every blonde he could find, but he knew it would be impossible.

"Darien!"

Darien looked up at Andrew, who turned his newspaper right side up. Darien flushed and Andrew nodded solemnly.

"Really Darien, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

Andrew raised an eyebrow, telling Darien he had replied a little to fast.

"Hey Darien, can you do me a favor?"

Darien eyed Andrew warily.

"Depends…"

"I have a blind date, but I can't make it, so can you go instead?"

Darien frowned.

"You know I don't date."

"Come on, it's only for fun. Plus, I don't want to disappoint my date. Please?"

"I think your date would be disappointed to have me."

"A date is better than no date at all. She'll think I set it all up!"

"Why me?"

"You're the only person I know that might be able to go in my place and wouldn't ruin the night for a girl. All you have to do is pick her up, talk with her, and eat dinner with her. Please?"

Darien grumbled.

"Fine."


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry to inform you that my internet access is limited and homework is a lot. Therefore, I will start submitting my chapters on the weekends only. Sorry for the inconveniance…

**Chapter 20: Eep! #5**

"You're soo pretty!"

The girls crowded around behind Serena. Serena looked into the mirror in front of her, a dazed look on her face.

"Serena?"

"Wow…"

A combination of Mina's fashion, Rei's make-up, Lita's dieting (which Serena actually enjoyed), and Ami's tips on etiquette was staring back at Serena. Serena looked at the elegant watch on her wrist.

"It's 6:30… 30 more minutes to wait."

"Let's watch a movie while we're waiting!"

"I still don't know how I got myself into this…"

* * *

Darien grumbled to himself as he showered and put on his tux. He had a dozen roses ready, his specialty. The last thing he donned before leaving his apartment was a white mask that covered the top of his face to his nose.

* * *

"Wahhhh!"

Five girls sat or lay on the floor and couch crying and sobbing at the movie in front of them.

"Brian! How could you do that to her!"

The doorbell rang and Lita, still sniffling, turned off the TV. Mina, wiping away the tears on her face placed a white mask on Serena's face. Rei sniffled.

"The four of us are going to the bathroom to wash our faces. You greet him and go."

The four girls left Serena, who cleaned her face, wore the mask, and then opened the door.

* * *

His eyes widened at the beauty in front of him. Serena stood in the doorway wearing a sil white dress with gold patterns and a white mask. He had to clear his throat before he could speak.

"These are for you."

"Thank you."

"Shall we go?"

A slight blush graced Serena's face and she put the flowers in a vase before they left. Darien acted as chivalrous as anyone could be. He opened the car door for her and they went out.

* * *

"Awwww. That's so cute."

The four girls watched them leave from Serena's window.

"I can't wait for the wedding!"

* * *

Darien was unsure of what was going on. He liked Serena, but this person was so enchanting, just like Serena in every way…

* * *

Serena couldn't tell what she was feeling. This man was like Darien in almost every way. But it couldn't be Darien, he didn't like her… right?

* * *

"Lady, by what name may I call you?"

Serena bit her lip for a moment and then replied carefully.

"Usagi. What may I call you?"

Darien had his answer prepared.

"Mamoru."

They ate in silence for awhile, and then Darien started a conversation.

"So, how do you know Motoki?"

"Motoki? Are you a friend of his?"

"Yes. I visit him often, for some coffee and to talk- Wait, you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, he's a friend of mine and I talk with him every day. He's a great friend, almost like my brother."

Conversation continued but neither could shake the feeling. When dinner finished Darien and Serena walked back out and Darien drove her hom. They got of the car.

"Thank you for the night Mamoru. It was nice."

"My pleasure Usagi."

"I believe we remove our masks now."

They both took off their masks and it five long agonizing seconds to realize who they were.

"Darien?"

"Serena?"

Both immediately they had been set up. Darien smiled wryly.

"Something tells me you were not aware of this situation either… Let's just say, we got set up."

Serena groaned.

"Mina! Why do you keep doing this to me!"

Darien cocked an eyebrow.

"We should make a list of what they've done so far."

"The first one was the closet which Rei managed to set up. The second one was the mistletoe at the party. The third one was that stupid dare, and now the fourth one is this blind date!"

Darien frowned.

"The first and second and fourth I know about, but what is the third one."

"You don't remember? That dare where I had to be Sa-"

Serena's eyes widened and she shut her mouth. Curiously Darien poked her.

"Hey, what were you going to say."

Serena shook her head.

"Anyway, thanks for the night. But I'm just wondering, how come you're not this nice all the time?"

Serena waved and went into her house leaving Darien to wonder what she had been about to say and how to be nice all the time.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm almost done with this story… unless someone can suggest more eevul operation lover plans… By the way, the generals are good in this story!

**Chapter 21: The generals**

"Ugh!"

The girls and Andrew were quiet when Mina uttered the phrase that every one was feeling.

"Our plans aren't working! What's wrong!"

"We need something that will get them together… fast!"

Ami held up her hand for quiet.

"Wait, let's think this out first. Operation Lover Plan E: blind date failed. Shouldn't we read the rest of the plans first and choose the best suited one?"

"She's got a point."

Rei yawned and lazily commented," Why don't we just stick them together for a long time?"

Lita's brown eyes rolled and she clenched her fists expiramentally," We tried that already. The closet didn't work."

Andrew sighed.

"Why don't we just leave them alone?"

"WHAT!"

"Okay okay… Geez… No need to get offensive…"

"All that hard work and now you're saying give up?"

Suddenly screams were heard. The girls looked at each other.

"Bye Andrew, gotta go!"

* * *

The Senshi arrived at the scene of chaos to find someone fighting four youma already. They hid nearby and observed while Sailor Mercury called Serena over. Four men, each in different colored suit fought using different powers. One wore a dark red suit and fought a youma with a sword. Another wore dark blue fought using ice daggers. Shouting defiantly, the third wore a dark green suit levitated around and called down power strikes on a youma. The last wore a silver suit with a dark gray cape and fought with both sword and magic.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know."

"Sailor Moon is on her way. I've assessed the men's powers. The one with the cape seems to be the leader. Their energy is not negative, but they are not part of our senshi."

The youma slowly overpowered the men and started draining the men's energies. The first to go down was the dark blue suited man.

"Zoicite!"

The dark green man went down seconds after he shouted. The silver suited man roared out orders to the others but the others went down.

"Zoicite, Jadiete, Nephrite! Hold your positions!"

The silver suited man was the last to go down.

The men were being drained of energy, their struggles getting weaker as time passed. The senshi bickered for a while. The men coud be enemies, but they needed help. They needed information, but wouldn't get any if the men were killed. They decided to aid the men temporarily. The Senshi jumped out and fought the youma.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter punched the youma and the youma flew several feet.

"Lightning strike!"

Thunder scorched it and it screeched before turning into dust. The dark green suit man lay limply on the floor.

"Hey… Are you okay?"

Sailor Jupiter walked to the man who groaned and raised himself to his knees. Sailor Jupiter helped him up and supported him.

"Who are you?"

"Nephrite… and you are?"

"Sailor Jupiter."

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

Sailor Mars chanted and pointed. The youma screamed before it burned into ashes. The red-suited man stood up shakily, pale.

"Who are you?"

"Jadeite."

The man swayed a little and leaned on his sword. Unsure of what to do Sailor Mars replied.

"I'm Sailor Mars."

"That's… nice…"

The man collapsed, drained almost fully. Sailor Mars sighed.

* * *

Sailor Mercury hit the weak point of the youma and it crumpled into dust. The man, Zoicite, stumbled out and fell onto his knees panting.

"Zoicite? Are you okay sir?"

"Just… drained… And… you… are…?"

"Sailor Mercury."

Sailor Mercury helped Zoicite up and he leaned lightly on her.

* * *

Sailor Venus whipped the youma away and it dropped the silver suited man, who lay gasping on his side. Sailor Venus destroyed the youma with one last beam and turend around.

"Hey, I'm Sailor Venus!"

She pulled the man up and he bowed slightly.

"I am Malachite, pleased to meet you."

* * *

The Senshi and the men gathered to where Jadeite was. Sailor Mars had her arms crossed and wouldn't budge to help Jadeite, who had collapsed the draining too much for him.

"I refuse to help this man who might be an enemy."

Malachite coolly replied," There is no need for you to. However, we might not be foe to you Senshi. When I meet with your leader perhaps we can assess that."

Sailor Venus stepped up.

"I am the leader of the Senshi, who's duty is to protect citizens and Princess Serenity of the moon."

Her voice was serious, very different from the tone she had greeted Malachite formerly. Malachite smoothly talked.

"We are the generals and we serve our prince of Earth, Endymion. We both serve our own monarch. I suggest that we band together when protecting citizens, but other than that, you will not need to interact with us. We do not wish to disturb you, if that's how you feel about us. However, if you endanger our prince, we will fight you."

Sailor Venus nodded gravely.

"Very well, we can be allies to protect citizens, but beyond that, it is not necessary to interact."

Malachite bowed once more.

"We thank you for your assistance today. Until next time."

Malachite picked up Jadiete and they left. Sailor Moon arrived just in time to see them leave.

"Who are they?"

Sailor Mercury told her what happened. Sailor Mars rolled her eyes.

"Some very arrogant men."

"Some very arrogant hot men." Sailor Venus winked.

"Why were you late… again?"

Sailor Moon sighed.

"I'm sorry. It took me a long time to distract my mom and brother."

Sailor Mercury patted her shoulder sympathatically.

"Don't worry. I managed to gather some data about Tuxedo Mask! He only appears after you come. So if we were to wait while you are transformed, he would come."


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry I didn't update this one sooner! I'm glad many enjoy the generals and I hope you enjoy this extra loooooong chapter.

**Chapter 22: Fate has her own ideas**

Serena ran to the arcade. Not her usual running-to-school-because-I'm-late run, but a I'm-very-happy-and-excited run. Bursting into the arcade she practically sang out.

"Andrew! A triple chocolate milkshake!"

Andrew grinned and prepared the milkshake.

"What's up?"

Serena bounced up and down in her chair.

"It's spring break! Today I was early to class, and since today was the last day of school, Mrs. Haruna couldn't give me a detention for daydreaming! I got a B on my math test, and a whole week of no school! Nothing can ruin my happiness today!"

Andrew chuckled. A whisper in Serena's ear made her shiver involuntarily.

"Not even me? … Odango?"

Serena forced herself to not look back and turned her back toward Darien, who sat in the stool next to her, and lifted her head in the classic I-don't-care look.

"Even you can't ruin my day today Jerk!"

Darien laughed.

"Andrew, may I have-"

"Black coffee, no sugar, milk, or cream."

Darien smirked.

"Thanks Andrew."

Serena slurped her milkshake happily. The rest of the girls came in and they talked. It was a normal day… until night fell.

* * *

"Jupiter Thunder!"

The youma agiley dodged Sailor Jupiter's strike. It had a human woman shape. The scouts grimly fought on with no bickering among themselves or jokes. They were serious, for this youma had a hostage. And that hostage was Andrew.

The girls had no idea how Andrew was in the park, but the youma captured Andrew. Now Andrew was currently pinned to the wall with needles. A negative energy shield had formed around him. He was alive and not drained, but unconscious.

Sailor Mercury now analyzed everything.

"Watch out girls. This youma is a poison-fighter youma. It deals with needles and thorns. It drains energy using vines."

"What is its weak point?"

"In progress!"

They dodged needles.

"Will Andrew be okay?"

"If we get him out of the shield he should be fine. The needles haven't punctured his skin, only his clothing."

"Sailor Moon… Tiara!"

The moon tiara flew straight and true but the youma simply reflected it back with it's thorns. Needles flew and Sailor Mars was pinned to a wall.

"Mars!"

The youma leapt with inhuman speed and vines from its hands coiled around Sailor Mars. White light left Sailor Mars, and Mars was drained. The youma was even faster now. Sailor Mercury ran to Sailor Mars to try and revive her. Sailor Venus, Jupiter, and Moon tried to hold the youma off.

"We have to do something quick! We can't hold off much longer!"

"I call upon the stars!"

Pure power launched toward the youma, but the youma dodged it. The generals had arrived. They fought side by side. The youma managed to pin and drain Nephrite. It couldn't be seen anymore because its gained power enabled it ultra speed. Sailor Venus and General Malachite were trapped in a cage of vines that slowly drained them, making the youma progressively stronger. Soon all the senshi and generals were trapped or pinned.

* * *

Darien felt the headache hit him hard. The pain throbbed harder than usual and he groaned.

"What now?"

When he awoke, he was Tuxedo Kamen, as usual. A wave of urgency swept over him and he rushed to the park. He was delayed by bat youma. They were small and a well-placed rose killed dusted them, but they took precious time. By the time he reached the park the situation was dire.

* * *

The senshi and the generals struggled from their binds, the youma smiled sickly. It first walked slowly to Andrew. Releasing the shield, the youma emitted its vines. They wrapped painstakingly around Andrew and drained him, slowly. It let out a laugh as its power grew. It seemed to like torturing them.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen arrived and immdiately was in action. A volley of roses attacked the youma. The youma dodged it and looked around. It found Tuxedo Kamen. The generals were wary. General Malachite, half-drained, called from his prison.

"Who are you?"

Tuxedo Kamen sighed.

"It is not who I am that you need be concerned with, but what I do."

* * *

He fought single-handidly trying to find a weak spot and attacking steadily. The youma however, had grown more intelligent. It steadily forced Darien close to a corner and then swiftly leapt behind him. Darien twisted to block when the thorn hit him. It pierced into his stomach. The youma hands had turned into thorns dripping with poison. Sailor Moon screamed.

Darien felt something surge within him.

* * *

Serena watched in awe, as Tuxedo Kamen seemed to transform before their very eyes. Tuxedo Kamen wore armor and a sword instead of a cane was in his hand. Top hat was replaced with a helmet and the cape grew thicker and larger.

* * *

Malachite saw Tuxedo Kamen change into Prince Endymion of Earth and his Prince swung a long sword around and cut the thorn and stab the youma straight throught the chest. It screeched, white light flying from it and returning to its previous owners. Then the only thing left was a pile of dust.

"My liege…"

The vine trap above Malachite disintegrated and Sailor Venus stirred. Malachite felt his energy return to him in a flood and he stood up along with the others and rushed to Endymion with a cry.

* * *

Darien had no idea what was going on. Perhaps the poison had already taken its toll on his head, but he felt he imagined himself in armor and with a sword. Playing along with the hallucination, he swung his sword into the youma. It dusted. Unsure of what to do, Darien turned to examine his surroundings. A hammer of pain knocked him down. He lay on the floor gasping. He saw a woman, kneeling over him. Tears in her eyes. She wore a white dress with blonde hair cascading to touch his cheek.

"Endymion!" She cried," Tuxedo Kamen!"

She disappeared.

* * *

Serena was the first to reach Tuxedo Kamen. Tears formed in her eyes. General Malachite was next.

"Endymion!"

Serena knelt beside him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Tuxedo Kamen!"

His eyes were glassy and he seemed to not see her. His body trembled and his hands clutched at his chest. General Zoicite arrived and took his pulse. Zoicite's pale face grew even paler. Sailor Mercury quickly pulled out her mini-computer, talking fast as she typed.

"If the poison is injected into you, you have approximately two minutes to live-if you are strong. It spreads quickly within the bloodstream and is very painful."

Tuxedo Kamen jerked with no warning. Malachite and Jadiete had to hold him down so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Signs of poison are convulsions, hallucinations, and glazed eyes. The antidote must be injected as soon as possible."

Saior Mercury finished typing and a slot in her computer slid out. On it was a syringe. She quickly took it and injected it into Tuxedo Kamen's bloodstream. Malachite and Jadiete held him down with dificulty. Tuxedo Kamen was thrashing now. He moaned.

Sailor Mercury put the syringe back and spoke evenly to everyone.

"The antidote is not guranteed to work, and even if its does, he still has to recover. The best thing we should do now is get the injured to a place where they can be treated. I doubt the hospital would be able to help. The best place to go is to this certain place…"

Sailor Mercury glanced over her.

"It would be best… not to spread the poison..."

Serena murmured something. She and the three men were gone.

* * *

Sailor Venus picked up Andrew. Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars headed to the arcade, with Zoicite carrying Nephrite following them. They entered the arcade with Andrew's key and locked it securely upon entering.

* * *

Serena silently turned on the lights in the arcade. Tuxedo Kamen fell quiet, shuddering once. Malachite took his pulse.

"He's hanging in there."

His eyes closed ad his transformation fell away. A familiar man lay on the arcade bench. Serena gasped, her world falling apart.


	23. Chapter 23

WEEEEEEEEEH! I'm swimming in reviews! … Squee! There willl be an epilougue!

**Chapter 23: Destiny**

Serena swayed and had to catch onto a railing. Her face was pale and her mind in chaos. Her mouth moved rapidly, but only she heard the words she said.

"Darien? Oh my gosh… Oh my gosh… Oh my gosh… Oh my gosh…"

The similarities between the two flashed through her mind. The ebony hair, dark blue eyes, and the luring feel. Why hadn't she known before?

The generals had turned sheet white.

"Darien?"

The rest had arrived just in time to see what had happened. Serena turned on the generals swiftly.

"You know who this man is? Who are you? All of you?"

The men bowed one by one and transformed into their civilian forms. Malachite was Matt. Jadeite was Chad. Zoicite was Greg. Nephrite stirred slightly, still unconscious.

"We assume Nephrite is Kevin?" Sailor Jupiter commented wryly.

The Senshi transformed back. Serena, Mina, Rei, Ami, and Lita stood before them, daring them to say anything. They said nothing. Andrew groaned and stirred.

"Where am I?"

He sat up to find all of them looking at him.

"Did I miss something?"

They looked at each other and silently agreed, it would be dangerous to tell Andrew who they were. Matt smoothly answered for everyone.

"We just decided to visit. We found you propped against the arcade door so we brought you in. Are you feeling well?"

Andrew rubbed his head.

"I'm not exactly sure. I remember walking home and then… darkness… I feel fine right now."

He stood up and stretched and then grinned.

"If you guys are here you must want some shakes! I'll get some ready!"

He hurried behind the counter. He didn't notice that his favorite customer, Serena, had not spoken a word. He didn't notice that Matt had quietly carried Darien away. When he came back he found a rowdy group of teenagers. Of course he didn't know all their actions were mechanical. Serena dumped her shake in the trashcan when he wasn't looking.

* * *

By the time they all left and Andrew was safely home, they were ashen faced. Arriving at Darien's apartment, the tired group slept there. Only Serena remained awake, watching Darien, making sure he was comfortable and breathing steadily. When he stirred slightly she was by his side automatically.

Darien woke slowly to silence. What had happened? He felt extremely weak. He managed to open his eyes. Serena's face greeted him.

"Serena… what are you doing here?"

His own voice sounded dazed. Then he remembered. He sat up quickly. A searing pain hit him in his stomach and he gasped, his vision fading into black. Then arms pressed him back down and his vision returned. Serena stood before him, white, and then twirled.

* * *

Serena hesitated, her heart knowing that Darien could do one of two things, but forged on. This would be her only, and might be her last, chance to tell him.

* * *

Darien watched, fascinated, as the transformation took place and Sailor Moon stood before him.

She waited. He was silent. Her heart thumped dejectedly, heavily. Was he rejecting her? He got off the bed and stood all traces of pain gone and as if in a trance, he walked toward her; their eyes never left each other's. He pulled her into him, into a hug, gentle and hesitant at first. But when she wrapped her arms around him also, his embrace tightened as if he didn't want to let go. He relunctantly drew out of the embrace slightly. He bent slightly. It was short and sweet. A bright light shone, but they were still lip-locked. When surfacing for air Endymion and Serenity were looking at each other.

"Princess…"

"Prince…"

Cheers erupted behind them. The girls jumped up and down hugging each other. The guys whooped or smirked. Serenity smiled and touched the thorn wound. It disappeared. Endymion grinned.

"I've been wishing to kiss you since forever."

They kissed again. The girls in the background were crying now.

Between sobs Mina managed to say," Our meatball head is all grown up now!"

The girls promptly broke out into more weeping.


	24. Epilogue

I wonder what would happen if I just wrote 'The End'… '

**Epilogue**

"Let's burn it!"

"I get to do the honors!"

Rei snapped her fingers, chanted and the paper went up in flames in the air. The girls cheered while Rei bowed. In Lita's apartment the girls poured the shakes quickly and toasted.

"To our lost Princess Serenity, now we have found her at last!"

They drank, and Minako added slyly.

"And her marriage to Prince Endymion."

* * *

Serena and Darien, unaware of the celebration lay side by side spread-eagle on the grass in the park near Serena's favorite willow tree.

"Darien…"

"Mmm?"

"Don't you think the my Senshi and your Generals make good pairs?"

"… You're right… Matt with Mina, Chad with Rei, Greg with Ami, and Kevin with Lita… "

They grinned at each other.

"We still haven't got back at Rei…"

* * *

"Eep!" 


End file.
